The purpose of this research is to study the effects of smoked cocaine on behavior and physiology. It includes a 24-26 day research hospitalization in the GCRC with experimental laboratory sessions. During these sessions subjects smoke cocaine or an inactive substance and undergo behavioral and physiological testing. The physiological testing includes measures of heart rate, respiration rate, blood pressure, skin temperature, and 24hr EKG monitoring by EKG.